It Was You
by Macahol84
Summary: A completely AU story. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

"Honey are you almost ready to go?"

"In a minute Benjamin," Johanna Beckett said with a sigh. "Can you check on Katherine? See if she needs any help getting ready."

"Sure thing sweetie and then we can go?" Benjamin asked hopeful.

"Yes then we can go. Why are you so anxious anyway?" Johanna asked putting the finishing touches on her make-up before starting on her hair.

"Mr. Henson will be there tonight. I just want everything to go smoothly," Benjamin replied before walking down the hallway to their daughter's room. Knocking gently on the door he waited for her to answer. When no response came he opened the door a small crack and peered inside. "Katie?"

"Yes Daddy?" Katherine smiled. Benjamin stepped inside and was greeted by the sight of his six year old daughter attempting to balance a small stack of books on her head as she walked."Honey what are you doing?""I'm practicing," Katherine responded as if it were that simple."For what?" Benjamin asked watching his daughter. "You're not planning on joining the circus are you?"Katherine started giggling, knocking the books off her head once more. "No Daddy I'm not going to join the circus. I'm practicing to be a princess."

"Aw sweetie," Benjamin smiled bringing her into a hug. "You're already a princess."

Katherine's eyes widened. "I am?"

"Yes you are. You will always be a little princess to mommy and me." Benjamin hugged her again. "Now shall we go see if Mommy is ready yet?"

"No need. I'm here and ready," Johanna smiled. "Are you ready to go see the play sweetie?"

"Do I have to go?" Katherine asked looking between her mother and father.

"Well honey it might be fun."

"And there's a party after the show," Johanna added.

"Alright I'll go. Will there be cake at the party?" Katherine asked smiling at the thought of cake.

"Maybe," Johanna smiled. "That's a mystery we'll just have to try and solve. Now may I take one final look at your dress before we leave?"

Katherine nodded and took a step forward. Spinning in a small circle, she looked down to watch as her skirt flared out making her feel like a princess once more. The drive to the theater was short and soon the Beckett's were inside finding their seats as the house lights dimmed.

* * *

"Remember if you need anything at all, Emily and Vincent can help you," Martha Rodgers instructed her son. "And stay back stage."

"I'm eleven. I can take care of myself," Richard Castle said with a sigh.

Martha shook her head. "I know. I know. You're growing up."

Rick took a deep breath and puffed out his chest as Martha said those words. She knew she was encouraging his foolish behavior but Martha couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Rick grinned proudly at his mother's laughter. "Knock 'em dead mom," Rick said sincerely before wrapping his arms around her. Martha felt the tears welling up as the house lights dimmed. It was show time.

* * *

Katherine Beckett leaned over to her mother fifteen minutes into the second act. "I have to go to the bathroom," She whispered.

Johanna kept her eyes on the stage watching the story being told. "Katherine I asked you during intermission if you had to go. You told me no," She whispered back.

"I didn't have to go then," Katherine said quickly. "I really have to go now. I can go myself mommy. I know where the bathroom is," Katherine volunteered.

Johanna let out a sigh as she glanced at her husband. He was deeply engrossed in the play as she had been. She mentally pictured the theater they were in. The bathrooms were just outside of the room they were in. "Alright but be quick."

Katherine smiled as she climbed down from her chair and walked to the bathroom. After she was done in the bathroom, she began to walk back to her seat when she saw a boy walking in the lobby of the theater. She hadn't seen any other kids in the theater so she went over to him.

"Hi," She said when she got closer. The boy looked at her but continued walking. "My name is Katherine. What's your's?"

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Uh-Matthew."

"Matthew? You don't sound sure that your name is Matthew. I think you're lying," She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well I'm not," He responded turning around to continue walking through the lobby.

"Ok," Katherine shrugged following him. "I'm six. How old are you?"

"Eleven. Why are you following me?"

"Are your mom and dad watching the play too?" Katherine asked pointing to the theater doors.

"I don't have a dad."

"I'm sorry." She immediately felt bad for bringing that up. "What about your mom?"

"Richard Matthew Castle! I thought I told you to stay back stage," Martha scolded walking across the lobby. She grabbed his ear and began to drag him back to where he was supposed to be.

"Ow, ow, ow. But mom I got bored back there." Katherine couldn't help but giggle as he was being dragged away. Noticing she was the only one in the lobby again, Katherine walked back to her seat and sat quietly throughout the rest of the play.

* * *

"Are you ready for the party?" Benjamin asked after the curtain call. Katherine nodded her head. She couldn't wait to see what kind of desserts would be there. She followed her parents out of the theater and down the block to another building.

"Why are we going to this party?" She asked when they got inside.

"Mommy and Daddy gave money so someone could make that play we just watched. That was five years ago. Now we are going to celebrate that the play is still running," Johanna explained to her daughter. Katherine nodded her head as if she fully understood but all that was on her mind was the special treats in store for her.

Everyone began arriving at the same time and soon the room was filled with many people all dressed in their best outfits after just coming from viewing the play. Katherine wandered around the room trying to wait patiently when she saw the boy from the theater sitting by the bar. She smiled to herself thinking about their earlier encounter. Walking up to him, her smiled broadened.

"Hello _Richard_."

Richard Castle turned to see the same little girl from the theater. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I came here with my parents. I was right you know?" Katherine said smugly.

"About what?" Rick turned to look at her.

"Your name isn't Matthew."

"It's still part of my name."

"Yeah but it's your middle name and you still lied."

Rick let out a sigh. "Well Richard is a dumb name anyway."

"I think it's a good name," Katherine smiled.

Rick rolled his eyes. "What's your name again?"

"Katherine."

"Katherine's not such a dumb name."

"Thank you?" She said a little skeptical. Suddenly Katherine saw a cake being brought out from the kitchen. "I was right again."

"Huh?" Rick asked thoroughly confused.

"Look, cake! I told my mommy there would probably be cake here. Let's go get some," She said pulling on his arm."I can't," Rick turned back to sit straight at the bar.

"Why not?" Katherine asked surprised.

"I'm punished. I was supposed to stay back stage and you saw I wasn't there. My mom said I couldn't have dessert tonight."

"What if I sneak you a piece of cake?" She offered.

"You'll get caught."

"No I won't." And with that Katherine snuck off to steal a piece of cake for her new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine Beckett curled up on the couch in her family's spacious New York City apartment. She had just gotten a copy of a script for the play "Other People's Money". It was currently still on Broadway after debating in 1952. It was a story about a group of travelers stranded at a hotel during a snow storm. While they are stuck there as the snow piles up, dead bodies begin to surface. It is then evident that there is a murderer among them.

Katherine had looked forward to getting this script for weeks. She had seen the play before but she always gained a better understanding of the story once she was able to read it. As she flipped the cover page open her mother walked briskly into the room.

"Katie we're leaving in a few hours. Are you packed?" Johanna asked looked at her daughter becoming engrossed in the story. Katherine slowly nodded her head as she continued reading. Johanna let out a sigh and turned on her heel. She walked quickly to Katherine's room and looked for her suitcase. It was still empty in the closet.

Johanna felt herself losing her patience as she marched back into the living and straight towards her daughter. Without pausing, Johanna slipped the script right from Katherine's hands. "Go. Pack. Now," She accented every word. "When you are done, you can have your play back."

Katherine let out a sigh and dragged herself up off the couch before rushing to her room to pack her suitcase. Johanna let out a sigh. For an eleven year old girl, she had hoped her daughter would be more extroverted and not so introverted. Johanna worried that her daughter would never have any true friends.

Katherine found her mother an hour later and waited patiently for Johanna to give her back the script. Johanna handed it over and watched Katherine take her previous seat on the couch. Maybe this trip to the Hamptons will be good. The library wasn't near their house and the nearest mall was a good hour away. After a while Kate would be forced to interact with kids her own age.

*****

An hour and a half later, the Becketts pulled up in front of their Hampton home. Johanna had spent months planning out the perfect summer retreat. Their little family was to spend the next six weeks without any interruptions. Benjamin was on hiatus from his lectures and Johanna had decided to use some of the vacation time she had saved up.

Katherine stepped out of the car when they arrived. Suitcase and script in her hands, she made her way into the house and began unpacking her things. Once she was satisfied that everything was away, Katherine found a comfortable spot in her room and began reading her script once more. A little while later she made her way to the kitchen where her mother was unpacking some of the food they had brought with them.

"Katie what happened to your script?" Johanna asked placing a cereal box on the top shelf of the pantry.

"I finished it," Katherine said with a sigh as she sat at the kitchen counter. "Can we go to the library?"

"Sorry sweetie but Daddy took the car to go food shopping." Johanna watched her daughter feeling terrible. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. "Hey how about if we go far a walk on the beach?"

"Where are we going to go?" Katherine asked hopping off of the barstool.

Johanna shrugged as she wiped her hands on a towel. "I don't know. I figured we could just walk."

"I guess that could fun," Katherine said following her mother out the door.

*****

Walking down the steps of their private beach access, Johanna and Katherine slipped off their shoes and stored them under the stairs. Katherine looked up and down the beach. For almost the peek of summer vacation, there wasn't a lot of people out.

"Let's go this way," Johanna nodded her head towards the right. The pair walked diagonally towards the water's edge and continued their walk on the cool wet sand.

"How long do we walk for?" Katherine asked looking at her mom.

"Until we feel like we should turn around and go back." Johanna smiled as she slipped her hands into her pockets. Katherine nodded and looked down at the sand. Every so often she would see sea gull footprints and almost perfect shells. She even found a spot where someone had tried to write a message with their footprints. Looking behind her, she smiled seeing her own footprints next to her mother's slightly bigger ones.

"Oh look," Johanna pointed ahead a what looked like a sand castle on the water's edge. "Come on, let's go take a look." They approached closer to admire to workmanship. It was a simple castle for the front wall with a deep hole behind it. Just as they were about to look inside the hole, a little boy jumped out.

"Boo!" He said throwing his arms up. Katherine screamed and hid behind her mom who was laughing.

"Hello Jason," Johanna smiled.

"Jason are you bothering them?" His mother called walking over to where everyone stood.

Johanna still laughing turned to the woman. "No Anna. He's not bothering us. I didn't know you were here. How have you been?"

Katherine glanced at Jason. Anna used to baby sit Katherine before Jason was born. "Mom can I keep walking?" She asked when she noticed the two mothers were getting into a deep conversation.

"Sure sweetie just don't go too far," Johanna nodded.

"Can I go too?" Jason piped up. Katherine crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. He was only five but he loved to bother her. Jason made her glad that she didn't have a little brother.

"No honey stay here," Anna said not breaking her conversation from Johanna. Katherine smiled a stuck her tongue out at Jason before she continued to walk down the beach by herself. After awhile she turned back to see how far she had gone. Her mother was so small Katherine could cover her with her fingers. Looking up ahead she debated turning back when something caught her eye. It looked like a pile of something or maybe even a person laying at the edge of the water.

Walking over to it Katherine noticed it was a body. It was a boy who looked like he was in his teens. Getting closer, Katherine noticed he was wearing carpenter shorts and a green polo shirt. Something that was almost a mandatory uniform for all Hampton boys. Hesitantly she tapped his leg with her foot. When he didn't move she poked his arm, but still nothing. Katherine thought he might be dead. Getting closer she knelt by his head and leaned in close to see if he was breathing.

"Hi?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Jesus," Katherine gasped. "I thought you were dead."

"I was pretending to be," He replied looking up at her but still not getting up.

Katherine's brow furrowed. "Why on Earth would you do that?"

"Research." Was his simple answer. "I'm writing a book and wanted to know how long until the ocean's current would bury a body. I'm Rick by the way."

"Katherine but everyone calls me Katie," She shrugged. "So um you're trying to get the ocean the bury you?"

"Yeah what time is it?"

"Like three o'clock," Katherine checked her watched. "Is your experiment working?"

"Only three!" Rick exclaimed sitting up. "No this isn't working. I've been laying here since twelve."

Katherine couldn't hold back her giggle. "I can tell."

"How?" Rick asked looking at her.

Katherine pointed at him. "Your face is all sun burnt. Did you to put sunscreen on?"

"Ha ha," Rick said sarcastically. "I may have forgotten sunscreen but I don't need an-how old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Right, I don't need an eleven year old telling _me _what I need," Rick stood up and crossed his arms.

"How old are you?" Katherine asked standing up as well.

"Sixteen."

"So tell me, why does an eleven year old know to put on sunscreen and the sixteen year old doesn't?" She challenged him taking a step closer. Rick was close to six feet tall and seemed to towel over Katherine who just cleared five feet.

"Because uh- because I was in a rush to start my research," Rick said glancing down at her. She was shorter than he had expected.

Katherine shook her head considering the boy in front of her. "So you rush out of the house, forgetting sunscreen to lay on the sand at the edge of perfectly calm water? Why don't you change the story to have the guy die during a storm?"

"A storm?" Rick pondered the suggestion his brain already fueling new ideas. "That might work! Thanks!" He cheerfully smiled before rushing back to his house. Katherine watched him run off and smiled to herself glad she was able to help.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful September day when Katherine came bursting through the door.

"Mom?" She called out in their spacious Manhattan apartment. She walked from room to room searching for her mother before finding her in the master bedroom going through the closet. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Johanna glanced at her daughter before returning her attention to her closet.

"Can I go to the park and skate for a while with Dawn? Rachel and Victoria are going to meet us there," Katherine asked sitting on the edge of her mother's bed. Johanna stopped her searching and turned towards her daughter.

"Is just the four of you?" Johanna asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, can I go?" Katherine asked standing up and walking over to her mom.

Johanna studied Katherine as she thought about letting her go. A group of seventeen year old girls wasn't bad at all as long as they stuck together. "Yes you can go."

"Thank you mom!" Katherine ran over to her mother giving her a big hug. "We're just going to skate in Central Park. Over by the mall," Katherine rattled off before running out of the room to get her roller skates.

"Have fun. And be safe!" Johanna called after her before she heard the apartment door slam shut again.

Katherine by passed the elevators and rushed down the stairs excited o see her friends. As she exited her building, she spotted Dawn walking up the block.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Dawn asked with a smile.

"Yeah this is going to be so much fun," Katherine couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

Dawn chuckled at her friend. "I still can believe you know how to skate."

"Please, I can barely skate compared to you," Katherine laughed.

"Aw c'mon you know that's only because of my team. If you joined a hockey team, you'd be great at skating too."

Katherine shook her head. "And that is something I'm definitely not doing anytime soon," She giggled as the entered the park.

"I'm just saying, it could be fun," Dawn raised her hands in defense. The girls walked the short distance to the mall and sat on one of the benches lining the paved road.

"So where are Rachel and Victoria?" Katherine asked as she strapped on her roller blades.

"We're over here!" They heard someone call out. Katherine and Dawn turned to see Rachel and Victoria skating over to them.

"Hey," Katherine said exuberantly as she stood up and skated over wrapping her friends in a hug. Dawn finished getting her roller blades on and soon joined them as well. "Now this is what I'm talking about. All of us hanging out together. I've missed you all so much this summer."

"You were the one who become a model and spent the summer traveling to photo shoots," Dawn laughed.

"Becoming a model?" Katherine laughed. "It was only one summer. I'm not going to make a career out of it."

"Yeah but have you looked at them?" Rachel held up a magazine showing off a picture of Katherine in a tennis outfit. "You look amazing."

"That just means I did my _job_," Katherine emphasized the word job.

"You're going to be famous someday," Victoria teased beginning to skate a circle around Katherine. "Can I have you autograph?" She asked holding out another page featuring Katherine modeling a fall outfit.

"Are we going to do this all day or are we going to skate?" Katherine asked with a sigh. The friends exchanged glances before breaking out in laughter. Rachel and Victoria put the magazines back into their bags before they stuffed them under a bench.

"Let's go," Dawn smiled as the friends skated off.

"So tell me everything I missed," Katherine stated as she folded her arms behind her back. As she skated her long brown hair flowed in the breeze.

"Nothing new with me," Rachel shrugged falling in pace to Katherine's left.

"Me either," Victoria nodded her head agreeing with Rachel as she took her spot by Rachel's side. Dawn took her place to Katherine's right.

"David and I started dating," Dawn volunteered. Katherine's jaw dropped and she couldn't help but feel excited for her friend's new relationship.

"That's wonderful Dawn. How long ago did that happen?"

Dawn shrugged as a smile spread across her features. "Almost a month now. It's really nice." After a few more questions about her new boyfriend, Dawn started doing backward swizzles in front of the group.

"I want to learn that," Katherine said as she starred at Dawn skating. "Can you teach me?"

"Uh sure," Dawn shrugged. After an impromptu lesson, Katherine was doing her own sloppy swizzles.

"That's really good," Victoria nodded.

"Yeah you learned it pretty fast. I'm impressed. Just keep practicing," Dawn smiled once more before turning to talk with Rachel. Katherine continued to skate backwards further practicing her swizzles.

Suddenly Rachel's eyes widen in fear as she took in a deep breath. Victoria followed her line of vision and managed to get the words out that Rachel couldn't.

"Look out!" But it was too late. Katherine had fallen backwards over another park patron who was also getting roller blades on knocking them both to the ground.

"Ow," Katherine sighed as she got off of the other person as quickly as she could.

"Katie are you ok?" Rachel asked when she found her voice again.

"Yeah," Katherine sighed trying to get up. Turning to the person she fell on she asked, "You ok? I'm really sorry."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little squished," He replied getting up himself. "Hey I know you."

Katherine stared at the man in front of her. He seemed to be a few years older than herself. "You do? How?"

"You were in a magazine I was reading," He pulled out magazine and flipped through the pages before landing on the desired one. Studying the picture and Katherine he nodded his head showing her the picture as well. "That's you isn't it?" He asked producing a picture of Katherine in a bikini. Dawn, Rachel, and Victoria watched in amazement. Neither of them wanted to disturb the moment, so they skated away quietly to watch from afar.

Katherine didn't have to wonder, she knew she was blushing. "Um yeah. That picture was published for Cosmopolitan. I didn't think guys read that one."

"Well I don't Katie but my girlfriends tend to," He smiled sticking out his hand. "Rick Castle."

Katherine hesitantly took his hand getting lost in his blue eyes. This could get dangerous. "Does your current girlfriend read Cosmopolitan?" Katherine heard herself ask.

"Nope, I'm currently in between girlfriends. I've decided that bars aren't exactly the best place to meet new people."

"Bars? How old are you?" Katherine questioned.

"I'm twenty-two. How old are you?" Rick asked with a debonair smile.

Katherine let out a sigh. She was starting to like this guy but he was so much older than her. "Seventeen," She said trying her best to keep the defeated tone out of her voice. If only she were a little bit older.

"Seventeen? You've got to be kidding me. There's no way you could look like this," Rick gestured between the magazine and Katherine, "at seventeen."

Katherine shrugged. "I guess I'm special then. Listen I gotta catch up with friends." She knew it was a terrible excuse to leave but Katherine needed to get out of there. No use in continuing with something that will never be.

"Oh ok." It was now Rick's turn to not sound disappointed.

"Are you sure your alright?" Katherine asked once more prepared to skate away at any moment.

"Yeah see?" Rick skated a short distance and spun in a circle. "No harm done," He laughed. Katherine smiled back before she skated away to her friends.

* * *

A/N: I just want to take this time to thank everyone that has reviewed and to thank those who have read this and haven't reviewed (I know you've read it) Anyway, I decided to add three characters to this chapter- two happen to be friends of mine in real life and one "lucky" reviewer because well she's the only person who had their name listed in their profile lol. Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Isn't great they are getting bigger?


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine walked in to the dimly lit bar and glanced around for her friends. She spotted Dawn waving her over as Katherine weaved her way through the crowd.

"Hey now it's a party Dawn smiled giving Katherine a hug.

"Hi," She said returning the hug before taking a seat next to her.

"In honor of working her ass off and still graduating a semester ahead of us, I dedicate this night to you Katie. Congratulations. We're so proud of you," Dawn exclaimed holding up her glass. Katherine took in a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Thanks you guys. I'm just ready to get out there and tackle the next thing," Katherine laughed at herself feeling a knot in the pit of her stomach. Looking around at her friends she couldn't help but feel jealous. They were all so happy and carefree. Katherine didn't know where she was supposed to go from here.

"Hey what are you drinking? I'll buy you something," Tracy called out to her.

Katherine snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh I'll have a soda."

"A soda? Please girl you gotta have something stronger than that," Amber whined.

"I'm fine with a soda," Katherine shrugged. "My dad's the one who drinks the strong stuff now." Katherine's thoughts once again drifted back to her now broken family. How could this of happened? She cast her gaze downward in hopes of hiding her tears but the memories were too strong. "I'm sorry," She said quickly before leaving the table and rushing out the door into the cold December air.

"Was it something that we said?" Amber and Tracy looked between each other. Dawn let out a sigh shaking her head and holding up her hand for them to stop. Katherine looked around through her tears and walked to the side of the building. It wasn't fair that she had to lose her mother and practically her father too. A year and a half ago when her mother was murdered, Katherine didn't know what to do with the rest of her life. She was studying to become an English major. When the detective working her mother's case could find a suitable outcome, it enraged her. How could someone just give up like that? Didn't they care?

Katherine had decided then that if Detective Raglin wouldn't solve her mother's case, then she would. After switching her majors she worked all day, everyday to finish her classes. Katherine took classes year round and had graduated top of her class. The NYPD police academy was practically begging for her to join. Not that she didn't mind. It was just one more step closer to finding her mother's killer.

Katherine felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped at the contact. Turning she saw Dawn standing in front of her wearing a look of concern. "Are you alright? I'm sorry it came up." Katherine remained quiet. "Katie?"

"Kate," She said bluntly. "My name is Kate. Not Katie or Katherine."

Dawn nodded her head understanding that childhood nicknames were hard to hear. Kate was never a name her friend used before. It was too blunt and didn't describe her at all. It seemed fitting now. Katherine had become more reserved since her mother's murder.

"Hey I got you something," Dawn smiled gently. She pulled a small box out of her over sized bag. "Open it." Hesitantly Katherine open the box revealing a slip of paper. "It's a promise. I promise that next week I will go with you to the Storm Gathering book signing. I was going to get you the book but I know you probably already have it ordered."

* * *

This was something she had imagined experiencing with her mother ever since she received her first Richard Castle book, A Rose Ever After. Now she stood in line with Dawn waiting to catch a glimpse of the famous author. As they moved up in the line Katherine couldn't help but feel excited. Finally it was their turn. Stepping up to the author, Katherine held out her book.

"And what might your name be?" Castle asked adjusting the sharpie marker in his hand.

"Katherine," She nodded slightly.

"Should I make this out to Katie then?" Castle asked prepared to start the inscription.

"No!" Katherine practically yelled. "You can write Kate or Katherine but not Katie."

"OK Kate it is then," Castle said turning his attention to the book in front of him. He scribbled a few words before closing the book and handing it to Katherine. Turning to Dawn, he studied her appearance. "No book for you?"

"Nope, I'm just along for the ride."

"You're not a fan?" Rick asked stunned.

"Nope but she is," Dawn gestured to Katherine still holding her book close to her. "I only came to keep her company. She's like your biggest fan."

Katherine stared at Dawn as soon as the words left her mouth. Rick looked up at Katherine and smiled as he studied her features. She had amazing green eyes that stood out against her long brown hair. Suddenly a woman wearing a headset came up to Rick, whispered in his ear, and just as quickly disappeared again.

"I'm sorry," Rick began. "That was my assistant. There seems to be a _small _emergency backstage that I must take care of. It's a pleasure to meet my biggest fan. Though I must say I have met some who were taller than you," Rick smirked.

Katherine's stare shifted from Dawn to Rick as she rolled her eyes at his corny joke. "Very clever," She smirked as she watched him stand and walk away behind the temporary divider.

Katherine turned to Dawn and together they made their way to the end of the table. Katherine glanced to where Rick had disappeared too and couldn't help the smile that crossed her features as she witnessed him dealing with his small emergency. The smug author was down on his knees drying his daughter's tears. After a brief exchange of smiles, he pulled her into a hug. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not going to waste your time because I know how very precious it is. This chapter is basically the pilot. I've added a little bit more detail and just plain cut other points out. Because all this chapter is, is them meeting for the "first time" and continuing with the theme of the show.

* * *

Katherine Beckett looked at the clock. It was almost five. If she hurried with this paper work she could leave now and still have time to go to the release party of Storm Fall, Richard Castle's last novel. She didn't want to believe the rumors online that he was retiring after this book. He just couldn't. Richard Castle has written over 26 novels. Why would he stop now? The shrill ring of her phone interrupted her thoughts.

"Beckett," The trained detective answered out of habit. Scribbling down the information relayed to her, Kate closed her phone and addressed her team.

"We've got a fresh case guys. Let's go." With one final look at the clock, Kate Beckett said good-bye to her chances of meeting the famous author tonight.

* * *

_'Five-thirty. I could be walking into the book launch now. Down the carpeted hallway that would lead me to the room where he'd be.' _Kate thought to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the dead body. '_Instead someone had to murder this…girl? I think it's a girl.'_

"Who are you?" Kate thought out loud as she knelt down to the body's level.

"Alison Tisdale. 24. Grad student at NYU. Part of the social work program," Javier Esposito informed her.

"Nice place for a social worker."

"Daddy's money," Kevin Ryan the newest member to her team commented.

"Neighbors called to complain about the music. When she didn't answer they had a super check on her." Esposito continued to rattle off.

"No signs of struggle," Kate looked the body over. "He knew her."

"Even bought her flowers. Who says romance is dead?" Lanie the medical examiner and Kate's best friend commented as she joined them on the scene.

"I do," Kate whispered as she stood up. "Every Saturday night."

"Well lipstick wouldn't hurt," Lanie Parish mumbled. "I'm just saying," She quickly defended herself.

"So what did he give her besides roses?" Kate said turning their attention back to the body on the table.

"Two shots to the chest," Lanie said as she removed some rose pedals to reveal the bullet holes. "Small caliber."

Kate took in Lanie's evaluation as she began to walk around the body. There was something about this scene. "Does this look familiar to any one?"

"No," Esposito responded first. "But I'm not the one with a thing for the freaky ones. Just give me a Jack shot Jill over Bill so I can get my collar and go home."

"Oh but the freaky ones require more. They reveal more. Look at how he left her. Covered. Modestly," Kate smirked as she completed a full circle around the victim. She recognized the scene now.

"So?"

"So," She continued. "Despite all of the effort. All of the preparation. You won't find any evidence of sexual abuse."

"You really get all that from this?" Esposito asked not sure how much she really knew.

"That, plus I've seen this before." Kate further explained a little embarrassed at her knowledge once she saw the confused faces the other detective wore.

"You've seen this before? Where?" Ryan voiced his amazement.

"Roses on her body. Sun flowers on her eyes," Kate encouraged them to guess but only received blank looks from them in return. "Don't you guys read?"

"Well yeah but who would write about this?" Esposito asked closing his notebook.

"Richard Castle," Kate supplied them with a name. "We'll get a warrant for his arrest. He wrote about the murders, maybe he decided to commit them too."

* * *

Katherine Beckett couldn't help but feel a little excitement about driving around town to the Storm Fall launch party. Sure it was to arrest her favorite author but she was going to be able to witness the event this case interrupted.

Walking down the hallway she would have been down hours ago, Kate reminded herself to remain calm. She was there to arrest Richard Castle. She was there to arrest Richard Castle. The uniformed officers opened the doors that lead to the party and Kate was slightly taken back.

There were women all in their early twenties and most of them were blonde. Kate's mouth went dry as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She was almost thirty and knew her auburn hair stood out again the crowd. Glancing around the room she spotted the man of her intent leaning against the bar talking with a young girl who had to be in her teens.

'_It must be his daughter,_' Kate thought to herself as she walked over to them.

"Richard Castle," She called out above the crowd. He spun around with a sharpie marker in hand and an adorable grin on his face.

"Where would you like it?" He asked with an enthusiasm.

Kate couldn't help but smile at his excitement as she flashed her badge for him to see. "Detective Kate Beckett NYPD. I'd like to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier this evening."

Kate wasn't surprised when his enthusiasm was quickly replaced with concern as he glanced between her face to her badge frozen to his spot with his sharpie marker still posed in mid air. She watched as his daughter leaned forward and took the marker from his hand and whispered something about being new. Nodding to the uniformed officers, they came around her and escorted Richard Castle out of the building.

* * *

One week. It took her one week to solve the double homicide that was committed by Harrison Tisdale all in order to be the sole beneficiary to his father's money. Never would she admit that she solved the case so quickly because of Castle's help. In reality he was the reason the case wrapped. He was able to pick up the little details she almost missed.

Like the flowers. They were the wrong type and someone with Kyle's disorder never would have been able to follow through with the murder if he used the wrong type of rose. She was lucky he caught that detail. Kate shook her head at the thought. She shouldn't think of him as part of her team. It was a one time deal. He shadowed her on a case that was related to him. Now he would go back to doing what ever it was he did before. Or so she thought.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kate asked walking into the office of her captain, Roy Montgomery.

"Yeah," Montgomery said as he stood behind his desk. "I just got a call from the Major's office. Apparently you have a fan."

"A fan sir?" Kate asked confused. She was a detective. How could she attract a fan.

"Rick Castle," Montgomery nodded. "Seems he found the main character for his next set of novels. A tough but savvy female detective."

Kate thought about the information just given to her. Why would her captain be telling her about Richard Castle's newest novel series. "I'm flattered?" Kate questioned her own respond.

"Don't be. He says he has to do research," Montgomery explained waiting for Kate's reaction.

"Oh no," Kate responded.

"Oh yes."

"No way."

"Beckett listen," Montgomery started.

"Sir he is like a nine year old on a sugar rush. Totally incapable of taking anything seriously," Kate voiced her disapproval interrupting him.

"But he did help solve this case. And when the major is happy, the commissioner is happy. And when the commissioner is happy, I'm happy," Montgomery gave her his biggest grin. She stared at him for a second before realizing there wasn't going to be a way to change his mind.

"How long sir?" Kate asked even though she didn't want to know the answer.

Montgomery shrugged as he nodded his head towards the door. "Well that's up to him."

Kate whirled around on her spot and came face to face with Castle standing in the doorway wearing a smug look of triumph on his face. _'This will take forever,'_ Kate thought to herself as she struggled to remain calm.


	6. Chapter 6

Silence. Kate smiled to herself. It seemed like everyday of her life was filled with noise and chaos. Rarely did she have a time when she was able to sit on the couch and just listen to deafening silence. Carefully balancing a picture album in front of her, Kate's eyes moved from one picture to the next studying their occupants.

"Hey Kiddo," Martha smiled sitting down next to her. "What are you looking at?"

Kate opened the book a little wider to show off the pictures. "Just some old family memories."

"Ah yes," Martha nodded understanding the girl's thinking. "A trip down memory lane. What may I ask sparked this?"

"Thinking about the future," Kate absent-mindedly touched her mother's ring. "Made me think of the past."

Martha knew where the detective's mind was going so without another word she wrapped the grown woman in a hug. Kate smiled as she shook her head. It never ceased to amaze her at how much the Castle family knew how to use a hug to diffuse a bad situation. Soon her mind went off on different thoughts of all the times she's gotten strength from one of their hugs. Martha leaned back and saw the tears welling up in Kate's eyes. Just then the front door opened breaking them apart.

"Mother, did you break her?" Rick asked with a playful tone as he held open the front door.

"Gram broke Mommy?"

"Are you really broken Mommy?"

"No I'm not broken," Kate chuckled through her tears. "Come here you two," She said opening her arms as her two children came running to her. They each placed a kiss on her cheek before going to their respective rooms.

"How were they?"

"Good," Rick sighed sitting down on her other side. "Jacob insisted he get new toy car for being so good. And for a dollar I couldn't argue with him."

"And Alyssa?"

"She insisted we get Mommy some flowers," Rick smiled pulling out a small bouquet from one of the bags he had brought in.

"Aw they're beautiful," Kate smiled taking in their scent. "Thank you," She gave him a quick peck before placing them down on the coffee table in front of her.

"So what were you ladies doing?" Rick asked looking between his wife and his mother.

"Going for a walk," Martha exclaimed dramatically. Kate laughed as Rick's face became confused.

"Down memory lane," She finished the thought holding up the picture album.

Rick looked over her shoulder to the page she was on now. "Hey I remember that," He said pointing to a picture.

Martha let out a sigh going back to that memory. "Me too."

Kate looked at the picture and studied the occupants. She glanced around the at the activity in the background. Shaking her head, she tried her best to hold in her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked looking up at her.

"Oh nothing, Matthew," Kate smiled biting her bottom lip.

"Oh Katie, you still won't let me live that down will you?" Rick groaned as he leaned back in the couch.

"Well it was mean of you to lie to a little kid," Kate laughed. The childhood nickname her mother used to call her no longer bothered her when her husband used it.

"And I was punished for that," Rick nodded the memory of that night playing before him like a movie. "No dessert that night."

"That's not what I remember," Kate smirked glancing at her husband from the corner of her eye.

"You," Rick warned with a mischievous smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Kate laughed as she leaned into his embrace. Being in Rick's arms was one of her favorite places to be. A content sigh escaped her.

"Was that the alien?"

Kate picked up her head. "It's not an alien," She chastised him. "That was you're son or daughter saying hi."

"How much longer?" Rick asked rubbing her swollen belly.

"About a month," Kate sighed resting her head on his shoulder as she interlaced their fingers.

* * *

_A/N: Well this is the end of this story for now. We got to see this lovely couple bump into each other many times in the past but never go any further that one chance meeting every few years. I couldn't figure out when we should see them again after they had met over the Tisdale case so this is basically up to your own imagination. That's why I didn't list anyone's age like in the other chapters._

_Anyway I think that's enough of my rambling. I have a few new ideas as well as a few current projects still in the works. But for now I leave you with "Until Tomorrow" cause you know it's more…..hopeful._


End file.
